The story of Galdor(aldaron) of the tree chapter 1
by JT707
Summary: This is of Galdor of the tree, he is mentioned in the book of lost tales 2, he was the most valiant elf lord in gondolin except for turgon, an was so famous that even after he returned to aman his people named themselves"nos Galdon" people of the tree, but no one ever writes about him for some reason, and his name is aldaron right because it hasnt become "sindarized" yet


Chapter 1.

The rays of laurelin shined through its golden glazed leaves and cascaded over the beautiful countryside of Aman. Across the golden fields and wide plains the vanyas played and sung hymns and forged poetry with there children counting the lights of stars,on white sands of alqualonde beautiful couples walked hand in hand and elf children played with pearls of marvelous beauty like common trinkets, and in a pass through the pure white pelori mountain on the way to the white city of tirion were two strong horseman father and son coming from the woods of orome in deep in conversation. . " believe what you want father but I do not see how this meeting is going to help things in the near future for our people father," said Aldaron a very tall noldo, fair and noble even by noldorin standards , as he rode just behind his father Aldayave son of Aldaminas who was the spitting image of his son except that he was a little taller than his son with grey eyes to his sons blue, both were clad in rich clothing with green capes that had the outline of a tree engraved as a sign of there house " weapons are being made by our people without the knowledge of the valar, Feanor is constantly spewing random accusations against the valar in broad day for everyone to hear and that Melkor keeps skulking around the tirion hanging on ear for anyone who wants to listen and I don't care what the valar say he's evil, a meeting isn't going to kill any seeds that are already sown""hold your tongue when addressing the opinions of the valar in such manner, "his father said sternly and yes times are questionable, i have talked to the Prince Nolofinwe and he is in agreeance that some changes need to be made that having a meeting won't solve,but hopefully from this meeting we of the Noldor can get an understanding of things" Aldaron nodded his head in compliance " I understand that father but still a simple understanding of words can't be enough, Prince feanaro is publicly speaking blasphemy almost everyday on the valar,there are talks of a war, families are feuding we can't just act like that's not happening." His father sighed " I know son , I know but all we can do is just pray for the best and pray this is all resolved " As they talked they crossed the golden plains of Orome and within a hours ride they near the path of calacirya where Tirion was, came into the pass of mountain . and halted " this is as far as I will go with you son, I must go to Valimar" His father said and with a word turned the horse to face backwards. galdor groaned" how come father you know how i hate these councils , and its not fun without somebody to tease the whole time" his father smirked" prince Turakano will be there so doubtless you will have somebody to keep you company ," the edges of his smile dropped a bit " seeing as how serious times are getting i really want you to start having more experience representing our family in the council, " then his father looked down started checking his clothes as to make sure he was free from dirt"besides I have been so busy working at the shop of late that I have to keep the promise I made your mother to take her today for homemade lunch in Lorien." Aldaron rolled his eyes" oh I apologize I didn't know the importance your cooking had when compared to the future of our race" his father playfully frowned like he was offended "Are you saying the quality of my cooking has no value?" Aldaron smilied " of course not father !" his family was in fact made of some of the most reknown cooks in all of Aman. His grandfather a respected noble of Kings Council in Tirion operated a restaurant on the edge of the woods of Orome named Mereth Alda, nearby to where Aldaron lived, that was famous for its delicous sweets that no one could unlock the secret to, while his father also operated one of the same name with his mother and older sister in Tirion where Aldaron spent the first half of his childhood. "well then you understand why not even a raving prince can stop your mother from enjoying my cooking " Aldaron laughed and dismounted to embrace his father, than wished him farewell and continued on the path lead to the magnificence that was city of the Noldor Tirion. Although a native he rarely came to the city, he had always preferred the wide plains and tall trees to the high walls of Tirion like his grandfather. However he couldn't lie of the beauty in its setting from the dramatic rise of mountain walls that cascaded down into the valley to the hill centered in it. It was a sight to see , It's outer walls a maze of white stone and Crystal and diamond stairs towers that crescended to the sky. even though he spent most of his time amongs other regions of Aman the city of the Tirion always held a place in his heart. He came to the gates which were usually thrust open for all incomers were for the last two years were shut tight with four guards who which unknown to none save the Noldor held silver mail and bright swords underneath blue cloaks lined with silver and that had the imprint of Feanors house, They all hailed him at once "Hold !you are not allowed entry until interrogation ! Aladaron halted the horse a few yards in front of the guards, in surprise "what!? denied I am of noldorin kin! " So I see deem yourself but what business do you have in the white city of the king ?" " what business is yours that I should explain?" The guard he was addressing gave him a bemused look and stepped forward"Due to the seriousness of the time it is by order of the prince Feanaro to question all who come to that gate ." Aldaron started" and you would even see it fit too question those of a noldorin lineage let alone of one higher than yourself ?" He suggested, one of the guards looked at his family symbol on his shoulder cloak " Being a herder of trees and food for the valar to pat you on head for in the fields Is hardly enough to count you as royalty" and both guards laughed loud Aldaron became agitated, he didnt have time for this ramble of four pompous gaurds who wanted to be more important than were " and being henchman for a underlyattende prince doesnt garner much worth of conversation now i need to go And said a word to the horse to advance towards the gates. all the guards hands immediately went to there sword handles and he stopped in surprise" you would dare to make movement of drawing swords against kinsmen?" " a kinsman ? no, but a friend of those who seek to further our enthrallment certainly!" Aldaron eyes flash cold, he didn't have a weapon on his side but even without weapon he was mighty warrior to be reckoned with, but just as his mind crossed to thoughts involving him beat the the guards into misery he saw the gate behind them open soundlessly and a familiar face stood in between them, then his eyes softened and a smile slowly crept onto his face " think wisely doormen, before you offend higher powers than you know" one guard stepped forward" really and where are those powers now?" " behind you and debating whether to strike you all on the head or banish you. All four guards froze in and turned around there standing behind them taller than any there with long ebony hair flowing down his shoulders like most of there with silver studs interwinded in the strands, clothed in a blue tunic with white pants and a silver circle with a jewel shaped in the emblem of the house of fingolfin stood there, Turgon , the middle son of his father High prince nolofinwe, highly respected and deep in the politics of his people the noldor. All four guards dropped to the ground in bows " sire it is an honor to be in your presence - " well given the fact that not only are you hassling a fellow elf but one of royal status in the house of my father shows the honor is little less than I would like " forgive us we are following the order of house lord Feana-" " I know who you were listening too I see the emblems on your shoulder but now you are listening to another prince who is demanding you shut your mouth allow this elf entry to never make even the thought of intention to harass a noble of the house of fingolfin ever!" when Turgon said this the aura of his nobility appeared to magnify and the light of his eyes caught fire, like all those of Aman did in moments of wrath or anger. the four gaurds nodded there heads quickly and stepped to the side. Aldarons smile widened and beckoned his horse forward pass the gate into city.


End file.
